Spring Fling
by XOiHeartMiloOX
Summary: While everyone leaves for Spring Break, but Mizuki and Kayashima, will they bond in more ways than one?
1. Alone All Week?

Chapter 1- Alone All Week?

Disclaimer- I don't own Hana Kimi

"Yay, finals are finally over! I can't wait to play with Yujiro and spend everyday chilaxin'. Right guys?"

"Uh, well you see Mizuki, I'm not staying here for Spring Break. I have intense soccer training in Tokyo all of break." Nakatsu said rather calmly.

Sano spoke up next, "Yea and I kinda told my step-mom that I would visit this week. I'm sorry Mizuki."

"Is anybody staying?"

"I am." Kayashima spoke from out of nowhere.

"Are you really?" Mizuki looked up at him with big, innocent, happy eyes.

"Yea, I'm going to visit some nearby spirits, but other than that, I've got no plans. If you want, you can come with me."

"O really!?" her eyes grew and shone brightly.

"Of course, I'm going to start planning now if you want to come and help."

Mizuki jumped up and ran to throw her trash away. There was a muffled "Cya!" and she and Kayashima were off. As she started skipping, she grabbed Kayashima's hand and pulled him along with her. She completely missed the "Mizuki, watch out!" and soon enough, she was flat on her back, looking up at the birds. Off in the distance, which was only a couple of feet, but to her it sounded like a couple of miles, she heard "Oh God, Mizuki, are you ok?" before she blacked out. She finally awoke and she looked around. "It looks like my room, but it's different somehow." She thought. Right on cue someone answered "That's because it's my room." Mizuki whipped her head around and saw Kayashima come from the bathroom with both a hot cloth and a cold one.

"You're up, I'm glad. How are you feeling?"

"Hmmm…" Mizuki groaned as she finally felt the after effect from getting up too fast.

"Don't move, you're still weak." Kayashima made his way over to his bed, which was where Mizuki was currently laying, and felt her forehead. Since he couldn't feel if she had a fever or not, he bent down and kissed her forehead lightly.

"W-what are you doing?" A now alert and blushing Mizuki asked as Kayashima looked at her and chuckled. "I wanted to make sure you didn't have a fever. Don't worry, I won't attack you like stupid Nakatsu did, well does."

They both looked at each other and started laughing…uncontrollably. After about 10, wait scratch that, 20 minutes, they calmed down and just sat, looking at each other. They finally realized that they were gazing into each others' eyes and turned their heads the other way to prevent being seen blushing by the other person.

"_Wow, this is going to be a long week."_ They both thought.

**A/N- Okie Dokie, first chapter up! I'm sorry it's so short, but I just needed a chapter to get the story moving. I hate writing the first chapter of stories because they're judgment chapters. So please read and review! This will tell me if I should keep going with the story or not. Thanks much!**


	2. Why Are You Mad?

Chapter 2- Why Are You Mad???

_They finally realized that they were gazing into each others' eyes and turned their heads the other way to prevent being seen blushing by the other person._"_Wow, this is going to be a long week." They both thought._

"Mizuki?"

SLAM

"Mizuki?"

SLAM

"AH-HA! There you are! I've finally found you! Everyone's been looking for you!" Nakatsu threw open the door and saw "his love" sitting next to his roommate on his roommate's bed. And to make matters worse, Nakatsu saw Mizuki's blush before it faded away. Thinking dirty thoughts, Nakatsu got jealous of Kayashima and tried to hit him. Kayashima, not being a good fighter, tried to block the attack, but failed and got nailed in his left cheek. He stumbled backwards and his back hit the desk. Mizuki rushed over to make sure he was ok. Kayashima slowly got up, but Mizuki gently pushed him back down. "Sit. I'm going to get you some ice." She got up and walked to the door. "And Nakatsu, go cool off. If you hit him again, I will make your life a living hell!" She gave him the coldest glare before she walked out the door and ran into her friends. "Hey, what's all the commotion?" They asked curiously. "Ask him!" She pointed angrily at Nakatsu with tears in her eyes and then continued down the hallway to Dr. Umeda's office to get the ice. The guys walked in to find Nakatsu sitting on a bed, tearing up a bit, and Kayashima sitting on the floor where Mizuki left him, holding his cheek and occasionally wincing in pain. Surprised, the guys smothered both of them with never ending questions.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Who did this to you?"

"Nakatsu, where'd you learn to punch like that?"

"Was it because of Mizuki?"

More and more questions attacked them until someone yelled "Quiet!" Everyone became dead silent and turned around to see a very angry Namba. "Now, will someone tell me what the hell is going on!? This is disgraceful and disappointing! Explain. Now!" Namba walked in, closed the door, and sat next to Nakatsu. Everyone that was standing was now sitting on the floor. "Ok, who started this?" All the guys looked back and forth between Nakatsu and Kayashima until a hand was raised. "I did." He looked down in shame. "Since you started this Nakatsu, you can explain **why** you did it." Kayashima looked up after not hearing anything for a while. He saw Nakatsu trembling as he pointed a finger at his roommate. "I hate you! It's all your fault!"

Dr. Umeda's Office

SLAM

"Hey, what's with the slamming!?" Umeda got up from his desk to see who it was. "Ah, Mizuki, it's you. Did you hurt yourself again?"

Mizuki shyly walked in. "Uh, no, not yet. I just need a bag of ice." "For?" Umeda lifted an eyebrow and gave her a suspicious look while taking off his glasses and setting them on the desk. "Um, a friend." She said nervously. It wasn't that she was scared of Umeda; she just didn't want to have to explain what happened and get yet another speech from him. Frankly, she wasn't in the mood. All Mizuki wanted to do was run. It helped clear her head, but she told Kayashima that she'd bring him ice. "Anything serious?" He handed her the ice and walked back to his desk. He sat in his big, comfy chair and stared at Mizuki, as if reading her mind. "No. I promise. I've got to go, I'll explain later. Thanks for the ice, bye!" She rushed out as fast as she could. "The faster I get Taiki the ice, the faster I can get out and go running. Wait, since when do I call him Taiki? Eh, whatever, I can't think about that right now!" As she got closer to his room, she heard voices.

"**Just tell him that you're sorry and explain what happened." "But what do I say to make him understand?" "Tell him what you told us. He'll forgive you, you know that he can't stay mad at people for long." "O-ok, I'll try." Sano gets up and heads for the door. "Good, because he's my roommate and I have to live with him being mad. Plus, you know how I hate it when Mizuki's not happy. Good luck, man." He gave a reassuring nod before he opened the door and left.**

THUMP

"Oh, I'm sorry Mizuki, I didn't see you there. Are you ok?"

"Uh, I'm fine. I didn't fall that hard." She looked up and gave him a thumbs up. He lent a hand and pulled her up, but she tripped a little on the way up and landed in Sano's arms. Both blushed instantly and Sano looked down at her and whispered in her ear. "That's not what I meant." He felt her shaking and realized that she was crying. "N-no, sob, I'm not ok. I've never seen him act like that. And his eyes, they scared me…" Instantly, she felt strong arms around her waist. She buried her face deeper into his chest and they stayed like that until Mizuki clamed down a bit. Finally, she let go and just stood there, head hanging, until Sano lifted up her chin and wiped away her leftover tears. "Th-thanks." She looked at him and tried to smile. "I'm good now." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You sure this time?" "Yea, I'm almost positive." "Ok, well I have to pack a few more things and you have to get Kayashima his ice, so-" "Oh My God!" I forgot about the ice! Where'd it go-" BOOM! With a panicked look, he ran over to her, but stopped when she looked up at him with a blush and a guilty smile that gave an "I-can't-believe-I-did-it-again" look. He chuckled as he knelt down and helped her up once again, but this time he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up. As if reading his mind, she said "I'm fine, thanks. Have fun packing!" She got the ice and turned towards Kayashima's room, but just as she turned around, she heard his door slam and lock. Confused, she knocked on the door. "Kayashima, are you there? I brought you some ice."

"Go away!"

"W-what?"

"It's all your fault! Go away!"

**A/N- Ok, so I know this is a really sucky spot to stop, but this'll give you guys a chance to guess who's mad at her (Cuz remember, Nakatsu never left the room either MUAHHH). Anyways, tell me what you thought about this chapter!!! Thanks for the continued support!!!**


	3. The Misunderstanding

Chapter 3- The Misunderstanding

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

_"Kayashima, are you there? I brought you some ice."_

"_Go away!"_

"_W-what?"_

"_It's all your fault! Go away!"_

_KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK_

Stunned, Mizuki stared at the door with awe. Confused and hurt, she left the bag of partially melted ice by Kayashima's door and slowly headed back to her room (which was like 5 steps). Once inside her room, she looked up and saw Sano staring at her worriedly. Sano put down the clothes, he planned to pack, on his bed, and walked over to Mizuki, who had the saddest face he's ever seen her wear. "Hey, what's wrong!? A second ago you were fine. What did he do to you, or was it Nakatsu? Mizuki? Mizuki!?" Sano took her by her shoulders and shook her in order to get her out of her sad, scary, depressing trance. "Huh? I'm sorry Sano; I've missed everything you just said. What were we talking about?" "Ok, spill it." "Spill what?" "I know when there's something wrong with you, and it looks like you've just witnessed your dog get hit by a train, so tell me what's on your mind." "Oh, well-."

Knock!

"Uh, Mizuki, are you in there?"

Sano let go of Mizuki's shoulders and went back to packing. Mizuki opened the door and saw a shamefaced Nakatsu. "Uh, um, I'm sorry. This wasn't how I thought our last few hours together would be. I guess my jealousy got the best of me. But I didn't want to leave on bad terms, so forgive me?" He thought Mizuki would be mad and hit him, but was surprised to find her smiling at him. And though she tried to hide it, Nakatsu caught the slight tears in the corners of her eyes. "Well, I've got to go. My mom is waiting for me." He turned to pick up his suitcase, but suddenly realized, "Oh, I almost forgot, Kayashima is still waiting in the room for his ice. Could you go and get some more, since most of it melted."

"Uh, but-."

'Thanks a bunch! Cya in a week!" And in a flash, Nakatsu was gone.

"Yea, ok. I'll be right out. I've just got to tell my roommate."

Click!

"What do you have to tell me?" Mizuki made her was over to Sano's bed and sat down. He turned, surprised that she got there that fast (it wasn't that far, but w/e) and zipped up his suitcase. "Oh, that was my step-mom. She's outside, which means I've got to head out." "Ok, have fun and be safe. I'll see you in a-." she couldn't finish her sentence because Sano had her in a strong hug. She took in his scent before he had to let go and leave for a week. "Bye Mizuki. Take care." And with that, he was gone too.

"It feels like everyone is disappearing."

"Not everyone."

Mizuki jumped 5 feet in the air and turned around to see Kayashima standing in the doorway. "Oh, Tai-Kayashima, I was just about to get you some more ice. I-I'll be right back." She turned to rush out of the room, but there was a body barricading the door. "No, it's ok, really, but why did you just leave the ice by the door? You should've knocked and come in." he said calmly, tightening his grip on Mizuki's waist to prevent her from running away.

"…"

"Come on Mizuki, tell me what's wrong. You have a sad and distressed aura."

"…"

"Was it my fault?"

"…"

"Mizuki?"

Still hearing no answer, he looked down and realized why she didn't answer; she was asleep. Laughing to himself, he picked her up and placed her on Sano's bed, since it was the bottom bunk. After pulling the covers over her, he kissed her forehead, turned out the lights, and was about to leave, but he heard Mizuki talking. Curious as to what she was dreaming about, he went over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Alone…"

"I'm all alone…"

"Where is everybody?"

"I'm sorry I lied…"

"Please come back!"

Seeing her face as she tried to run in her sleep (and laying down), Kayashima got up and grabbed a cloth, wet it, and wiped the sweat off of her delicate face. This caused her to calm down, which relieved Kayashima a bit, until it started up again.

"NO! Please come back! Sano, Nakatsu, Sekime, Noe, TAIKI!"

"_Heh, it figures Sano would be the first person she calls to, wait, did she say Taiki? Why'd she use my first name? For some reason though, it sounds so, right. I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting, but still, it's weird…different. I liked it."_

Kayashima just sat there and smiled, still caressing Mizuki's angelic face with the cool cloth. After about 10 minutes, Mizuki calmed down enough for Kayashima to get some food from the cafeteria for the both of them and come back.

By the time Kayashima came back, Mizuki disappeared. He carefully put the trays of food down and frantically searched for her.

"Crap! Where did she go? I mean she's still weak, what if she got kidnapped!? Or what if something bad happened to her? I've got to find her; I promised myself that I would protect her. Especially since Sano isn't here. Mizuki, please be safe!"

He ran around the dorm, checking all the empty doors. Luckily for him, his spirit friends helped him unlock doors, but even with their help, he couldn't find her. Giving up, he sunk to the floor and cried into his hands. He didn't have a clue where Mizuki was and thought of the worst ideas possible.

"She's dead, or close to it. Or she got raped; I mean she talks to anyone and everyone. She probably got mixed up with the wrong people and now she's in jail and has to sell her body for bail money. Why couldn't she just-"

"Hey! There you are!"

Kayashima's head shot up like a rocket, for in front of him was Mizuki, safe and sound, with a bag of…ice?

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I got you more ice!" she beamed as she held up the bag.

Kayashima's tears of sadness turned to tears of joy as he started laughing. Confused, Mizuki looked at him weird. "Um, Kayashima, are you ok?" Ecstatic that she was ok, Kayashima got up and pulled her into a big hug. Mizuki just stood there, as frozen as ice. But then she melted into the hug and embraced him back. "Um Kayashima, it's only ice, it's not that big of a deal."

After he let go, he leaned against the wall and calmed himself. Mizuki was about to turn and leave, but Kayashima said something that surprised her.

"Why don't we go out? Like to the movies or to the park or something. I'm sick and tired of this place and now that it's empty, it's even worse. Let's go have some fun!"

"Sure!" Mizuki beamed "Let me change and grab some money before we go. Wait, where are we going?"

"I guess we can figure it out once we start walking"

"Ok, meet you in your room in 5 min."

**15 minutes later**

Kayashima sat on his bed while waiting for Mizuki. He looked over at his clock and noticed how long she was taking. Yes, he knew Mizuki was a girl, but she didn't know that he knew, so what came next was a shocker for her. Kayashima left his room, locked up, and heading next door to Mizuki's room. The door was slightly open, so he knocked once before he came in. When Kayashima walked in, he noticed Mizuki on the floor, sifting through piles and piles of clothes. Mizuki looked up once she heard the door close and soft chuckles coming from behind her.

"Um, what are you doing Mizuki?" Kayashima bent down to her eye level and sat down next to her.

"Well, I was going to change, but then I remembered that I needed to do laundry, and now I'm looking for clean clothes."

"Ok, but why are you looking for clean clothes on the _floor_?"

"Oh, well, because-"

"I mean why not go through you're dresser, I'm guessing you'll find clean clothes there." Kayashima got up and walked over to her dresser. He opened the first drawer, but found it empty, along with the second drawer. When he got to the third drawer though, he found her "secret" clothes (a.k.a. the ones that Julia send her). Rummaging through the drawer, Kayashima finally found an outfit for her. He pulled it out, closed the drawer, and handed it to Mizuki.

"Here, wear this."

"Wha-?"

Mizuki looked at him in disbelief. Kayashima handed her a pink tank top and a flowy brown skirt with flowers prints embroidered in it. He also pulled out a pair of brown, comfy sandals and a brown purse with pink flowers sequined in it.

"Well, since there's no one left besides us two, I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to dress like a girl today. I mean don't you ever miss it?"

Mizuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had so many questions, but she decided not to ask them now. Today was supposed to be fun, and she didn't want to screw it up with question after question, so she went along with it.

She smiled up at him and answered, "I guess you're right. Let me change and than we can go."

And with that, they were off.

**A/N- Ok, so I know I was suppose to update weeks ago, but one thing led to another and idk, it just never happened. Thank you so much loyal readers for putting up with my lateness, but since school is starting soon, I can hopefully update MUCH sooner!!! Reviews never hurt anyone, so leave one!!! (please) lol**


	4. Anger Management and a Date Gone Wrong

**A/N- Ok, so I know that Nakatsu's mom is a bitch in the manga, but in my story she's gunna be nice. Now that you know that, on with the story!!!**

Chapter 4- Anger Management and a Date Gone Wrong

- On the way to Osaka –

"So Shuichi, how's school been?"

Nakatsu looked up at his smiling mom and got nervous.

"_Do I tell her about what happened earlier? I don't really want to burden her with my problems, but Kayashima forgave me, and so did Mizuki, so it's fine no. Ok! I won't tell her!"_

"I got in a fight with my friends before I left! Oops!" Nakatsu clamped his hands onto his mouth and his eyes widened.

"What?" Mrs. Nakatsu said surprised.

"Well…"

-Flashback-

"Nakatsu, are you ok?" Kayashima stepped forward and reached for Nakatsu's arm. Nakatsu spun around and glared at his roommate.

"Go away!"

"What?"

"It's all your fault!"

"Nakatsu calm down. We need to talk about this."

"Go away! I hate you!"

"STOP!"

Nakatsu froze. Never, in the time he's known his roommate, has Kayashima ever yelled like that. There was this dark purple light emitting from him. Honestly, Nakatsu was scared shitless. He felt hypnotized by the light and calmly walked over to his bed and sat down. After about 5 minutes the light faded and Kayashima was back to normal.

"Now, why do you hate me?"

"Ah, well…" Nakatsu awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He looked over; hopeful that maybe he got out of having to answer the question. It's not that he's afraid of telling Kayashima that he loves Mizuki, he's just ashamed that he made a big deal out of nothing. Once he sat and thought about it, he realized that Mizuki isn't, and might never be, his, so he has no right to yell at innocent people for scenarios he made up in his head. Nakatsu looked up and realized how long he stalled to answer the now staring Kayashima. _Is he mad at me? Well duh he's mad at me; I just yelled at him and told him that "I hate him". He has every right to be pissed at me. Damn him and his unemotional stare. I can't read any of his feelings. Which I guess is good since he's the "aura reader", but still…" _Tears started to form in the soccer star's eyes as he leapt up and kneeled in front of Kayashima's bed. He grabbed Kayashima's hands and sobbed, "I AM SO SORRY!"

"It's ok, I-"

"NO! I must make it up to you! I shouldn't have yelled and say all those mean things to you! Ijustcan'tcontrolmyselfwhenitcomestoMizuki."

"Nani? You're speed talking again."

Nakatsu let go of Kayashima's hands and sobbed more into his own.

"I can't lose."

"Um, ok. Just as long as you don't flip out again, go for it." Kayashima cheered in a monotone voice. Just as Kayashima thought he was safe, Osaka's "Fiery Lion" tackled him with a giant hug. "It means SO much for forgiving me so easily, but fear not, for I shall make it up to you!"

Trying to get up, Kayashima noticed the time. "Hey, when's your mom supposed to be here?" he asked, hopeful that the idiot would take the hint and leave. "Oh, no! I'm late! And I have to say 'bye' to Mizuki-chan!" Nakatsu jumped up, grabbed his stuff, and hauled ass out of their room. "Finally." Kayashima flopped on his bed exhausted.

-End Flashback-

"Oh, well at least you made up."

"Yea, I guess." _"I wonder how Mizuki's doing."_

-Near Osaka High-

As Mizuki and Kayashima were trying to figure out where to go, they decided to meander through the park.

"_Gosh, it's so cold! Why didn't I bring a jacket?"_

"Here, use mine." "Ah, um, thanks."

Kayashima slipped his jacket over Mizuki and whispered near her ear. "Next time just ask." Mizuki's face reddened instantly and she snuggled into the jacket to hide her new color. Kayashima decided to break the silence. "So where would you like to go?" "Oh, anywhere's fine with me."

Grrr…

Mizuki once again blushed when she heard her stomach and tried to hide again, but Kayashima pulled the hood down and brushed away a few strands of hair in her face. "Come on, let's go get some food." He chuckled as he turned around and started walking again. Mizuki ran until she caught up to him.

"_This is it." _Kayashima thought as he reached out for Mizuki's hand. Grasping it, he gave a gentle squeeze, and was overfilled with joy when she responded back by interlacing their fingers together and bringing his hand slightly closer to her. But to Kayashima, the slightly smaller gap seemed like a mile-wide crater. He looked down to find Mizuki looking towards the pond.

"_Ducks? Why ducks? Did she forget about me? Wait, that's stupid. I can't believe I almost got jealous over ducks. But was it really ducks that I'm jealous of? I wonder what will happen once everyone gets back. Will she still be with me, or will she go back to Sano? Well, I, uh, mean…Kami-sama, this is so stupid! I'm not even with Mizuki, and I have no control or input on this situation between them! Can I tell her by the end of this week? I've got to try."_

Kayashima looked down once again and saw a worried face staring back at him.

"Hey Taiki, what's wrong?"

"Noth- wait, what did you call me?"

"OMG, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear it slipped out…" Mizuki bowed as she apologized profusely. Kayashima stepped up and pulled her out of her polite, but unnecessary bow. He held onto her shoulders and noticed that she was shaking slightly. Trying to comfort her, he intertwined their fingers once more and replied, "It's ok, I don't mind, it was just unexpected. Actually I like when you call me Taiki, instead of Kayashima."

Mizuki's face relieved a little, but still had some worry on it.

"Are you coming, or am I going to have to drag you all the way to the restaurant?" Taiki smirked as he led Mizuki out of the park.

-Hokkaido-

"Hey Izumi, come on, dad's waiting at the track! If I'm late and have extra laps, I'm gunna kill you!" Shin yelled from the car window on the passenger's side.

"_I wonder what Mizuki is doing? I hope she doesn't get herself into trouble, since I won't be there to save her ass. Kayashima, you better take care of her." _Izumi thought as he got into the car and drove to the track with Shin.

-Back to Mizuki and Taiki-

Hands linked together, Mizuki and Taiki found this quaint café and stopped there for lunch. Feeling American, they both ordered a burger. (A/N- Ok, I know burgers aren't romantic, but I'm really craving one, even though I just ate lunch. School food sux! Anyways, back to the story.) They carried on pointless conversation until the food came. (A/N- I'm sorry to interrupt again, but have you ever noticed that food always makes people shut up? Just thought I'd point it out because I think it's funny. Ok, I shall try my hardest not to disrupt the story again…). As they were eating, they thought the same thing.

'_Oh my God…I can't believe this is happening! I wonder what Sano/Izumi would say if he found out…"_

"And Nakatsu/Shuichi." They said, not realizing it was out loud. They both looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. As an elderly couple walked by, the woman nudged her husband and motioned over to Mizuki and Taiki. "Aren't they cute?" the woman looked up bemused at the man beside her. He chuckled, "Yea, they kind of remind me of us when we were young." Mizuki and Taiki calmed down and looked up just as the elderly couple left, hearing everything they said. Mizuki was too embarrassed to say anything, so Taiki stood up, left money on the table, and started to walk away, thinking that Mizuki would follow. Finally Mizuki snapped out of it and realized Taiki was gone. She got up and frantically looked for him. When she turned towards the door, she found who she was looking for. Mizuki got upset when she found her "new-found" crush laughing at her, so she decided to get back at him. She picked up her, well Taiki's, jacket and headed towards the door, but instead of stopping to grab Taiki on the way, she walked right out of the café and down the street.

After a couple of blocks, Mizuki slowed her pace and tried to figure out where she was. The streets looked unfamiliar to her, and she realized that the only time she walked in this area was when she was with Sano, and he always led the way. She looked back and noticed how dark and eerie the sky looked. "This can't be good." She whispered before turning back around and wandering aimlessly though the city.

**A/N- I know you guys must hate me right now because I never update and I'M SORRY!!! There are writers who update in a few days or less, but I'm not one of them. You can throw lemons at me because of it, but make sure they're ripe enough for me to eat!!! Just please don't take out your anger on my story. I hope you still R&R! Thanks!**

**Much luv,**

**XOiHeaRTMiLoOX**


	5. So, What Do You Say?

Chapter 5- So, What Do You Say?

While Mizuki wandered aimlessly around the town, she decided to keep her guard up. It was dark, cold, and lonely. Not to mention, every few steps Mizuki would turn around, hearing steps behind her, but always saw no one.

-Taiki-

Taiki, using all of his 'friends', searched frantically for Mizuki. He tried to follow her, but somehow got lost, and realized Mizuki was trying to get away from him, thus making her lost as well. He also realized how dark and ominous the sky was, and how clouds started to cover the beautifully bright, full moon. The wind started howling and Taiki abruptly turned his head in the direction of the angry wind. "Crap, not again! I will not lose her!" Taiki broke out into a sprint and followed the wind's direction.

-Mizuki-

"How stupid am I? I can't believe I'm lost in this godforsaken city at night! And what's worse, I'm hungry again! Maybe if I trace my steps, I will run into Taiki, or someone that can help me." Mizuki decided to turn back, but noticed that an eerie wind seemed to be following her. She turned again, but the wind always stayed behind her. She let the wind be and tried to retrace her steps. About half a block down, a gentleman in a black overcoat and hat came in full view and went up to Mizuki.

"Lost?" he asked in a gentle, almost soothing voice. He smirked when he saw Mizuki look up at him with her big, brown, confused eyes.

"Uh…um…" she stammered, obviously creeped out by this guy.

"Hi, I'm Dominic. And you are?" he gently smiled at her and stuck out his hand. Unsure whether or not to give this guy any information about herself, she shook his hand and responded, "I'm Kayashima Taiki. Excuse me, but I must be going." Mizuki almost got away, but wasn't quick enough. Dominic got a hold of her wrist and spun her around so she was facing him. "Where are you off to so fast? I just moved here and don't know my way around. Do you think you could help me? Plus you're the only person out here today and I am in need of food. Would you like to grab a bite to eat?" The ever persistent Dominic wouldn't give up. Mizuki tried to break free, but she wasn't physically strong enough. She tried to politely decline, but that only made him madder. "Hey, I'm trying to be nice and neighborly. Why don't you just agree and come with me?" Dominic was yelling, while Mizuki started to whimper because of the pain he was inflicting on her wrist.

All of a sudden Dominic let go, and Mizuki took this as a chance to get away. _"But why did he let go?" _She thought as she sprinted down the street. She didn't realize that it wasn't his choice to let go, but it was more a forced action. She almost made it down the block when she collided head on with someone. Mizuki fell back onto her butt, and winced as she saw a shadow descend upon her.

-Taiki-

Taiki was freaking out by the time he got to the 10th block. _"Wow, she's fast, I can't believe she made it this far! I bet you she's lost by now. I need to hurry up and find her before it's so dark, even I can't see."_ Taiki kept running at top speed to find _his _Mizuki.

-Mizuki-

Mizuki hesitantly looked up, but only saw the glare from the lamppost on the corner. All of a sudden she felt two arms wrap around her body securely. Thinking that it was Dominic, Mizuki flailed her arms rapidly to try and release the hold on her. The mystery person lifted his head and whispered into her ear, "It's ok, it's only me. I've finally found you and I'm glad that you're safe. I'm sorry for making you run off, will you forgive me?" Mizuki settled down and abruptly jumped into Taiki, latching onto him for dear life. Taiki ended up lying in the middle of the street with Mizuki on top of him. Mizuki lessened her grip and lifted her head to look at Taiki. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I was just overreacting, and freaking out a little. So I should be the one to say I'm sorry. Will you forgive _me_?"

Taiki sat up, with Mizuki sitting on his lap, and brushed a strand of hair off of her sweaty and slightly pale face. "Of course I'll forgive you, but will you tell me what happened. It's like you saw a ghost." Mizuki looked at him funny and then started laughing hysterically. Finally getting what he said, Taiki joined in on the laughter, only to be interrupted by someone.

"You thought you could get away from me, eh? Well, I've caught up to you, and man, are you in for it. Oh, I see you've found a friend. That's too bad, but not for me. Come quietly, and no one will get hurt. Try to pull another stunt like that again and the pain will double. Got that?" Dominic sauntered over with a knife in his hand and a mystery weapon tucked away inside his overcoat.

Taiki brought Mizuki up with him and gently pushed her behind him. "And why exactly are you after us?" Dominic laughed, "It's got nothing to do with you, so just run along and let me have a chat with Taiki." Raising his eyebrow, Taiki retorted with, "You are having a chat with Taiki, that's me. Now, what do you want with us?" Taiki stepped closer as Dominic took a step back. "So, you did use a fake alias. Smart, very smart, but next time you might want to pick a name that suits you more, like a female name for instance. That was your first mistake. The second was trying to run away. And the third was getting your boyfriend. All I wanted was to get to know you. Why did you reject me so fast? Am I not good enough for you? Is it because I'm not Japanese? Or am I not rich enough for you? Well, than fine. If I can't have you, that no one can!" Dominic started to run for Mizuki. She was so scared; she didn't know what to do. She kept telling her legs to run, but her heart told her that she couldn't leave Taiki behind. Mizuki tried to open her mouth, but nothing came out. All she saw was a body fly in front of her, protecting her from Dominic. She heard the sound of flesh ripping as said body fell to the ground. A shop keeper saw the whole scene and had already called the cops and ambulance. Once the sirens were heard, Dominic fled.

The shop keeper, Jin Touya, came outside with a wet cloth and handed it to the now hysterical girl. Mizuki accepted it and placed it peacefully onto his forehead. As she was caressing his face, she kept murmuring, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Soon enough the ambulance came and took Taiki to the emergency room. Since Mizuki got to ride with Taiki, she had to tell them everything that happened.

While in the waiting room, Mizuki sat with her knees pulled close to her face and rocked herself to sleep. Finally the doctor came out and woke Mizuki up. "Excuse me, are you Ashiya Mizuki?" Mizuki looked up at the man in the white jacket and nodded incoherently. "And how are you related to Kayashima Taiki?" "I'm his, um, girlfriend." "Well, we've contacted the family and told them that you were here. And since they gave us permission, you are allowed to see him. His surgery went well. Luckily the knife didn't stab anything life threatening. He may be asleep, so please be quiet. I know that visiting hours are over, but if you would like, you may stay as long as you like, per his family's request." Mizuki's eyes started to tear up as she nodded thankfully and got up to follow the doctor. He brought her to Taiki's room and she entered to find all the lights off. The only way that she could tell it was really him, was the beautiful glow that emanated from the moon through the big window. Mizuki crept closer and brought a chair to the side of his bed. She surveillanced his face and loved how he looked so peaceful sleeping. She put her other hand on the bed next to him, to keep herself from falling on top of him, again. As she watched him sleep, Mizuki noticed all of the tubes and IVs that were stuck in him, and immediately felt guilty. She tried not to cry, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. What did make her stop was the hand that reached out and gently squeezed her own.

Taiki's eyes fluttered open and gazed at Mizuki's tearful ones. He brought their hands up and kissed hers tenderly, as a reassurance that he was ok. "Hey, why are you crying? As you can see I'm fine, so please, don't cry anymore." Mizuki clasped tighter to Taiki's hand. "No you're not! You're in the hospital, fresh out of surgery, and it's all my fault! Had I not run away, none of this would've happened. I'm so immature! And I'm so sorry!" Mizuki started to cry again and Taiki used his other hand to wipe away the fresh tears that adorned her flawless skin. She nuzzled into the affectionate hand, trying her hardest not to cry. "It's not your fault. I felt your uneasiness when we overheard that elderly couple and I should've made sure that you were ok. So stop blaming yourself, and try to smile for me. I love it when you smile because you're aura gets warm and compassionate. It puts me at ease to know that you're happy."

Shocked to hear those caring words come out of his mouth, Mizuki thought more and more about Taiki and less and less about Sano. As she was figuring out her feelings, Taiki broke through her thoughts. "Hey, aren't visiting hours over? Are you sure you're not going to get in trouble for this?" "The doctor told me that they called your parents and informed them of what happened and that I was here. You're parents gave me permission to be here and asked if I would be allowed to stay as long as I want. They also called the school and told them that you and I would be at the hospital. I'm guessing they knew about my situation because the doctor didn't ask any questions regarding my school and information. So, when we get out of here, remind me to call and thank your parents. I owe them a lot." Taiki was happy to hear that she would be able to stay. He didn't want to be in this weird room by himself. It's not that he was scared, just uncomfortable. "Yea, I hope you don't mind that I told my parents about you. Ever since I started making friends, that's all they ask about. It's hard to keep anything from mom since I got my 'abilities' from her. So what did you tell the doctor when he asked how you were related to me? Even though my parents allowed you to come in, I'm guessing he still wanted to know."

Mizuki blushed and turned her head away a little. "I, um, told him that I was your, um, girlfriend." Taiki smiled and returned the blush. He hadn't expected her to associate herself that way, but inside he was kind of glad that she did. Inside he hoped that one day that statement would be true. Several minutes passed before Mizuki spoke up. "Is there anything you need? If there is, I wouldn't mind getting it for you." "Well, there is something I need." Mizuki perked up and listened carefully. "What is it? I don't mind, really."

"You." Taiki said blatantly.

"W-what?" Mizuki was in shock. Taiki sat up, but started to regret doing so. He felt the pain from his wound shoot through his body. Mizuki saw the pain and immediately tried to make him lay back down. She didn't want his wound to re-open. After she got him settled down, she went back to his request. "Taiki, w-what did you mean, by 'me'?" "I mean exactly what I said. I want, no, need you. Will you stay with me tonight?" Taiki scooted over to one side of the bed and made room for Mizuki. He held out his hand and waited for Mizuki's decision. He decided that if she accepted his offer, he would tell her his feelings by the end of the week, but if she rejected him, he would forget he ever had feelings for her and let Sano have his shot. Now was the moment of truth.

"So, what do you say?"

**A/N- Heyy guys, I hope everyone had a wonderful New Years. I know that I keep apologizing for never updating, so after this I won't anymore. I'm sure you're all sick and tired of listening to me make excuses. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review!!!**

**Much luv,**

**XOiHeaRTMiLoOX**


	6. A Surprise Guest and a Few Confessions

Chapter 6- A Surprise Guest and a Few Confessions

Disclaimer- I don't own Hana Kimi, but I did make up Taiki's Mom's name.

"So, what do you say?"

Mizuki couldn't believe this was happening. Just yesterday Taiki was just one of the guys, a friend. Could feelings change this fast? What exactly did Mizuki feel for this aura reader? Didn't she love Sano? She was so confused. Every few seconds, Mizuki would lift her hand up, only to put it back down again. _"Just pick."_ Mizuki would tell herself over and over again.

Finally, Mizuki made a decision. She lifted her hand for a final time and gently placed it into his. Relief passed through Taiki as he tightened the grip, never wanting to let go. Mizuki could see it in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when the door slammed open to reveal his mother.

Mizuki and Taiki split instantly, both losing the warmth they shared. Mrs. Kayashima saw this and smirked at their cute antics. She rushed over to Taiki's bed and pulled over another chair while Mizuki sat down in the one she pulled over previously. Mrs. Kayashima took a hold of her son's hand and asked caringly, "Taiki, how are you feeling?" She pouted a little when her son gave her a stern look. "I'm fine, but aren't you supposed to be in the Chicago, to have a meeting about the new building you want to purchase?" Mrs. Kayashima put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Oh, you're father went instead of me, since he knows English better. Do you not want me here? Or are you upset because I interrupted that cute moment between you and you're girlfriend?" Taiki blushed, as well as Mizuki, while Mrs. Kayashima smirked. "You thought I missed that? How come you didn't tell me? You know I'd find out eventually, so there's no use in hiding it." Taiki tried to get up again, this time succeeding and lost the blush. "I wasn't hiding anything, this is my friend, Ashiya Mizuki." He gestured over to where Mizuki was silently sitting, waiting for her turn to speak. When she realized that Taiki just introduced her, she got up and shook his mother's hand. "Hello Ms. Ashiya, thank you so much for taking care of my son. It always worried me that he went to school so far away from home. But, now that you're here, there's nothing to worry about!" she grinned as she let go and sat back down. "Please, call me Mizuki; I'm not one for formalities when it comes to my name. I guess it's because I grew up in the States." Liking the vibes she got from Mizuki, Mrs. Kayashima retorted, "Well, than I insist that you call me Julia. Because, I too, was born in the States, but unfortunately, I moved to Japan before I was old enough to talk. My husband always makes fun of me for it."

They continued on their conversation for about an hour. Julia then stated that she was tired, and left to find a hotel. She also told them that she would help Taiki once he gets discharged and they would all go out for dinner. Once she left, Taiki sighed and leaned back against the pillows. He saw Mizuki looking at him, and he motioned for her to come over. Mizuki complied with his request and sat on the bed next to Taiki. She, too, leaned back against the pillows as Taiki took her right hand and started massaging circles into her palm.

"Hm that tickles, Taiki." Mizuki lightly laughed until Taiki stopped the action. Mizuki didn't want him to stop, so she added, "But it feels good." Taiki resumed the massaging and Mizuki put her head on his shoulder. The calming silence lasted until Taiki spoke. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For putting up with my mom. She's a bit over dramatic sometimes, but she's a good person. Usually people don't want to meet her, because I tell them that she has the same "abilities" that I do, and they freak out. So, thank you for giving me, and her, a chance."

"I don't see why people should be afraid. I mean, it's not like you change into a vampire and suck peoples' blood or attack people as a werewolf. You're a human being, just like me, so why not give you a chance? I'm glad I did, anyways."

"And that's what I like about you. You treat me like a person, and not some freak who can talk to ghosts. That's mainly why I transferred to Osaka. Too many people knew about me. I thought I could get away, but students from my old school knew students from Osaka and told them that I was transferring there and to 'watch out for the ghost kid'. No matter how far I go, I guess that's all I'll ever be."

Mizuki looked at Taiki and saw the sincerity in his face and the sadness in his eyes. She couldn't believe that people could be so mean to those they don't know. She hated those people who prejudged others. "I feel the same way. When I was little, people used to make fun me. They'd call me slanty eyes or flat face. I mean, now it sounds silly, but when you're 5 and have no one, it hurts. I remember sitting in the park, crying, when all of a sudden this girl with big, blonde pigtails walked up to me, stuck out her hand, and asked, "Why're you cryin'?" She pulled out a lollipop, gave it to me, and introduced herself. Jules was the first friend I ever had, and she always stuck up for me. She's the one who helped me get through school and life in general. I owe her a lot."

Taiki let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders. He than took her hand, again, in his free one, and started massaging circles. Mizuki snuggled into his half embrace and looked up at him. He was watching her as she told him her story, and blushed when he realized that he was caught. Mizuki giggled lightly as she brought the hand that was around her shoulder to her lips and kissed it lightly. Even though Mizuki was happy and smiling, Taiki could sense the cloudiness of her thoughts. He understood that it must be hard for her to decide who she wants to be with, him or Sano.

He than said bluntly, "I understand. You don't have to decide yet, but eventually, you will. Soon, Sano and everyone will be back. That's when I need to know your final response. The sooner, the better, but I'm not going to pressure you into this important decision. Just know that whomever you choose, someone will end up hurt, so listen to your heart."

Mizuki didn't want to think about it, but since Taiki brought it up, she knew that now, it wouldn't leave her mind. "I know that I will have to choose, but for now, can we just stay like this a bit longer?"

Taiki smiled and leaned closer to kiss the top of her head. He than gently pulled her down with him, as he got ready to go to sleep. Taiki turned off the lights and pulled Mizuki closer to him. He whispered in her ear, "Sleep well." and kissed her temple. As he watched her sleep, he noticed her snuggling closer to his arms and nuzzling her face into his shoulder. _"I could get used to this."_ He thought before he, too, fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N- Ok, so not as long as I had hoped, but there is some fluff, so hopefully that makes up for it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget to review!!!**

**Much luv, **

**XOiHeaRTMiLoOX**


	7. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 7- Unexpected Visitor

Mizuki and Taiki got woken up rather rudely when one of the morning nurses came in to check up on the patient. It's not like they were doing anything bad, but the nurse still frowned down upon them.

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

"_Excuse me, but what's going on here?" the nurse eyed them suspiciously while setting a try of food down. Mizuki was only half awake, but still got the message the nurse was trying to get across to them. She sat up and noticed that Taiki was asleep, arm still around her shoulders. No matter how hard she shook him, Mizuki couldn't get Taiki to wake up. After a few minutes of trying, the nurse left to check up on her other patients and said that she would be back around lunch time. Right after the nurse left, Mizuki felt something grab her wrist and made her sit down on the bed. _

_Taiki opened his eyes and smirked at Mizuki's utterly confused face. "Come back to bed, it's too early to function properly." Taiki successfully pulled Mizuki back, so that she was lying beside him, and nuzzled his face into her hair. He tickled Mizuki's baby hairs as he placed soft kisses down her neck. "H-hey, that tickles. And you saying that makes it sound like we're an old married couple on a Sunday morning. Now, why were you pretending to sleep when the nurse came?"_

_Taiki stopped his actions and whispered into her ear, "I didn't want to see anyone but you. She ruined the moment, so I decided to be difficult." Mizuki snickered a bit before snuggling back under the covers. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Kayashima Taiki acted like a little kid. I can now die knowing that it is possible."_

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

It was now about 12 PM when the nurse from this morning came back with lunch. She saw the two and decided not to do anything, since it didn't look like they wanted to get up anytime soon. She had heard what happened to them earlier, so she gave them a break and let them be. About 2 hours later they woke up, refreshed and ready to leave, but unfortunately the doctors wanted to keep Taiki a couple more nights for observations. Mizuki thought that it would be best if she went back to the dorms to shower and change, but Taiki didn't let her leave without a fight.

"I will be back tonight, I swear. I just need to shower and get a few things done, and the sooner I leave, the sooner I will be back, ok? Do you want me to bring you anything while I'm out?"

He just sat there and stared, which was making Mizuki very uncomfortable. As the staring progressed, Mizuki slowly walked to the door. She thought she was safe, until Taiki stopped her.

"Wait! I do need a few things, if that's all right with you. Can you grab me a change of clothes, my toothbrush, a deck of tarot cards, and some incense?"

Mizuki was fine until she heard the last 2 things on his list. "Um, tarot cards and incense? Where would I find those things? And what was with that face? You ignored me when I asked you a question, and when I was just about to leave, you yell at me! Please, explain that to me, Taiki."

Taiki was amused with Mizuki's pouting and ranting, and smirked as she put her hands on her hips while she demanded an answer. "What are you smirking about? Answer my question or I'm leaving and not coming back!"

"I'm sorry, you just look cute when you pout, and I didn't mean to ignore you, someone was channeling me. That's why I need the incense and tarot cards, which are in my room, in the top drawer of the dresser. So, if you wouldn't mind, could you pick those up for me?" he looked at Mizuki to see if she was still mad at him.

"I guess, but pull that again, and forget it. You wear me out, Taiki…" Taiki looked a bit depressed, until Mizuki added, "But that's what I like about you." Perking back up, Taiki included, "Be safe and come back soon! I don't know how long I can stand being here, alone, surrounded by 4 white walls.

"I know you feel trapped and that you aren't a fan of doctors, but just put up with it and get better soon. Ok?"

Mizuki walked out of the constricting room and walked over to the dorms.

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

When Mizuki got back to the dorms, she saw someone on campus. Not that it's not normal to see someone on campus, but almost all of the students went home for break and she didn't remember any blondes staying back. She followed said stranger surreptitiously, until he stopped in front of one of the dorms. It took her a second to realize that he was knocking on her door! Mizuki finally recognized who she was following. She broke out into a run and tackled the blonde. "Shizuki, what are you doing here!?"

After she got off of her brother, Mizuki unlocked her door and invited him in. They both walked into the bland room and Mizuki sat down on Sano's bed while Shizuki took the chair to her desk. As Shizuki got comfortable, he leaned back and smirked. "What, can't a brother be concerned for his _sister_ who's in an all boys' school?"

Mizuki's eyes went big, and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on them. When the coast was clear, she went over to playfully hit her brother on the arm. "Shizuki, I told you not to open your big mouth here. There are ears everywhere. Someone is bound to hear! You know it'll be your fault if I'm caught!"

Shizuki loved seeing his sister like this. He missed her rants about the smallest things, and her just letting loose and acting like a girl. "Mizuki, I doubt anyone's going to hear us. Not only is the door shut and locked, but the campus is empty. I didn't see a living soul while walking around. But maybe if someone did hear us, you would come home, where you belong."

Mizuki was getting tired of hearing the same thing every time she talked to her brother. She knew that he didn't approve of Sano, but what would he think about Taiki? The thought crossed her mind, but now was not the time to ask. She wanted to ask why he was here, and wouldn't drop the subject until she got her answer. "You never answered my question. I wanted to know why you're here."

"Can't I come just to visit?" Shizuki asked calmly.

"No, now spill it." Mizuki was as determined as ever and was curious as to why Shizuki was putting it off for so long. He was usually blunt about why he called or came. It was barely ever a 'just because' call or visit.

"Ok fine, Sano called me and wanted to know how you were. He said that he tried to call you a couple of times, but neither you nor the school would answer. He said that it was a last resort and that he just wanted to make sure that someone named Kayashima was taking good care of you. So, my question to you is who is this Kayashima that is supposed to be taking care of my sister? Have I ever met him before? Please don't tell me it's that loud blonde. He annoys me."

Mizuki was at a loss. She was so flabbergasted that the words wouldn't come out. Sano called Shizuki? Did he not trust Taiki, or was he truly worried about her? Should she tell her brother about Taiki and that he's in the hospital? If she told him that, than she would have to explain _why_ he was in the hospital and if she explained that, she would be on the first plane back to the States. Since she was out of options and she noticed that Shizuki was patiently waiting for an answer, Mizuki decided to tell her brother the truth, little by little. "Well, Kayashima isn't here right now. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to meet him another time. Maybe when you visit next time, you'll be able to meet him." There, that was a good answer, but she never expected Shizuki to rebuttal.

"Where is he?" Oh, crap. What was she going to do now? _"Well I guess now is as good a time as any."_

"Um, well, you see, he's at the um, hospital." Mizuki moved back a few steps when she saw the look on her brother's face. She had never seen that face, and didn't know what to make of it. "Excuse me; did you just say that he's in the hospital?" Shizuki gave off a dark aura that scared the hell out of Mizuki. She piped out a "Yes.". "What happened Mizuki? And you had better give me the _whole_ story." Emphasis on the 'whole'. After Mizuki told her brother everything, he demanded that they go to the hospital to see Kayashima. This scared Mizuki immensely, but she didn't have a choice, so she complied with his request/demand.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

Mizuki had insisted that she took a shower and grabbed a few things before they left, but once she finished everything she needed to do, they headed out. Shizuki insisted for paying for the taxi, even though Mizuki thought that it would be appropriate if she paid, since she lives here. When they got to the hospital, the nurse who did the morning routine saw her and nodded. Mizuki took this as a sign of peace and acceptance. She knocked on the door and opened it when she heard a faint, "Come in."

"Mizuki, you're back early. I thought you weren't coming until tonight." Taiki failed to notice that Mizuki was not alone. Once Mizuki placed herself on the side of Taiki's bed, Shizuki came into the room and examined Taiki. "So, I'm guessing you're Kayashima?" Shizuki looked stern, but Taiki kept his cool, as usual.

"Yes, I am, but who are you? I don't mean to sound rude, but I think that it is unfair that you know who I am, yet I have no recollection of you." Shizuki liked this kid's politeness, but still needed to get to know him. "I'm sorry. I'm Ashiya Shizuki, but you can just call me Shizuki. I am Mizuki's brother. I think I've met you once before, but only briefly."

Taiki sat up so that he could speak to Shizuki properly, but Mizuki was worried that he would hurt himself and made a fuss over it. "It's ok Mizuki, I'm better now. So, Shizuki, what brings you here? I mean, it's not like people want to spend their vacation in a hospital, so I'm guessing this visit has some significance. That and I can read that your aura is worried about something."

Shizuki was impressed by this guy's deductive skills, but how did he know that he was worried?

"I just wanted to say 'thank you' to the man that saved my sister's life. When Sano called me earlier, I must say that I was a bit worried about her being left in the care of someone I didn't know, but now; I do trust that you will protect her well. Now that that's settled, why don't I go back to the hotel room and when you get discharged, I will treat you both to dinner before I have to leave. I would like to get to know you better, Kayashima." Shizuki headed for the door, but stopped before he got to the hallway. "And remember to stay out of trouble, Mizuki."

Mizuki blushed at her brother's ability to sense her adventurous side as she watched him leave through the white door. She was in sort of a daze until she felt something hit her. "Ow, that hurt." Mizuki was rubbing her head as she looked around to find out what hit her. She saw Taiki look around the room too, so she followed his eyes until she found the source of her pain. She bent over and picked up the cup that got hurled at her head and handed it back to Taiki. Handing it back to him peacefully didn't mean that she wasn't upset. "Why did you do that?" Taiki was in the dog house now.

"Well you were in a daze and I had to get you out of it somehow. It was that or the food tray. Calling didn't work, so I did the best I could without having to physically get up and awake your demure state."

Accepting his answer, she went over to his bedside and pulled out the things he asked for. She set his clothes and toiletries on the extra chair in his room and placed the incense and tarot cards on the tray that rolled over to his bed and held his water pitcher and cup. After she finished unpacking, Mizuki got up to leave, but Taiki insisted that she stay for a bit to talk and what not.

"So, your brother didn't come off as harsh as I thought. He was actually kind of friendly. Do you know how long he's staying?"

"I don't know, actually I didn't even know that he was in Japan, but you're right, he was friendlier than usual. It took him months to stop glaring at Gil every time we hung out. Maybe it's because you saved me or something. But I guess we can take advantage of that."

It was 8:45 when a nurse came in and told her that visiting hours were over in 15 minutes. Mizuki decided to leave then, since it took that amount of time to get back to the dorms. The last time she got back on campus after 9 PM, she had cleaning duty for a week and let me tell you, having to clean a boys' bathroom will scar you for life.

Mizuki and Taiki said their goodbyes and she promised to visit again tomorrow. But of course they couldn't part without a kiss, so Taiki grabbed Mizuki's wrist and spun her back to him, giving her a quick, sweet peck before allowing her to return to campus.

MTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT

**A/N- Hiya! I'm just here to give another thanks to my supporters and let them know that you are the ones that inspire me and keep me writing! Please review and remember that criticism is always appreciated!**

**Much luv,**

**XOiHeaRTMiLoOX**


End file.
